Assassination Works
by The Nova 6
Summary: Seven years after killing Korosensei, the 3-E class met again, and now as adults, they have to fight against old and new enemies to accomplish their mission: to form the best assassin team in the History, and stop the plans of a criminal organization. TRANSLATION AUTHORIZED BY THE ORIGINAL AUTOR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom doesn't belong to me but Yusei Matsui. The original idea of this story belongs to the user Un Loco Mas. This is only my translation to English. Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Assassination Time**

Furedori Miyage was probably the richest businessman in Japan. President of the banking corporation Sarakin, he had amassed a huge fortune, about 50.000 million dollars, becoming the richest fifth man in the world, and the first in his country.

As usual in the world of stock, or rather, in the underworld of stock, he had hundreds of enemies who wanted his head, his wallet, his shares, all the companies he was controlling, everything at once. But he didn't care anything of this. Miyage had layed out a tenth of his fortune (5.000 million dollars) to assure the physical integrity of both his head and wallet.

He was a big and thick man, with lightly-tanned skin and baldy head. He was dressing the best clothes, smoking the best cigars, eating the best _delicatessen, _drinking the best wines and meeting the best people. Economically and socially the best, of course.

And was one of that people with which he was meeting this day. One of his companies was funding the filming of the world-known young actress Akari Yukimura's new movie, and she asked for a meeting with him, who, "kind and selflessy" was helping to make the film. The multimillonaire got out of his _Hummer, _flanked by two well-dressed bodyguards. They were next to the Hotel Park Hyatt in Shinjuku, the best in Tokio. Miyage walked calmly to the building's entrance, and soon he saw the person who was going to be his companion

Akari Yukimura was a 22 years old young woman, with long green hair and amber eyes. His thin body was covered by a black dress which nearly reach her thighs, and she had black heeled shoes in her soft feet. Next to her, a taller man was waiting. He was dressed in a black suit and sunglasses, which contrasted with his red hair, so jumbled that was impossible to comb. The businessman supposed that he was the young star's bodyguard. The suited man noticed Miyage, and after announcing it to his boss, he approached the entrepreneur and his bodyguards.

"Furedori Miyage, I presume." said the suited young man, removing the sunglasses. His eyes were frightening yellow.

The banker felt lightly daunted by the look of the redhead.

"Yes, it's me."

"Really?" asked the young man, with mocking voice. Miyage was unable to say if that guy was mocking at him, or that was his normal tone. Both options made him angry. "Can you show me your identification, please?"

Furedori was about to answer him in a not so very elegant manner, but was stopped by a soft and sweet voice.

"Mr. Akabane, don't bother my guest, please." The owner of the voice was Akari Yukimura, who had reached the place without being noticed by Miyagi and his bodyguards.

"Duh" Akabane complained. "You never let me have fun, boss."

"Forgive him, Mr. Miyage." said the actress, heading the businessman. "My bodyguard is a bit overprotective. Sometimes he doesn't know to stop."

After saying that, the young woman smiled magnificently.

"Well, it doesn't matter for once…" said the man, adjusting his tie in a in a pointless attempt to composure. "Nice to meet you, Miss Yukimura."

She laughed softly.

"Pleasure is mine, Mr. Miyage." she answered. "Wanna get in? I'm staying in this hotel, and I thought you will prefer to dine in my room, instead of the restaurant. This is more...private." said Akari, smoothing the last word.

Miyage was enthralled by the young artist, who embraced him.

"Then, wanna get in with me?"

"Ha, ha, ha, of course, let's go" answered the multimillonaire, with an unpleasant laugh.

Miyage's bodyguards were prepared to follow them as they passed through the door, but Akabane stopped them.

"Sorry, but no entry for you." said the redhead with funny voice.

Akari Yukimura's room was so big. It seemed a deluxe apartment. In the center there was a round table with two chairs. In the table there were two bowls filled with soup and long noodles.

"Ramen?" The businessman was surprised. He wasn't used to eat cheap, low quality food.

"I'm truly sorry, but ramen is one of my hidden passions" I've asked a friend, Takuya Muramatsu, to cook it. He is a great chef, and ramen is his trademark."

"Sincerely, I don't know that chef" said Miyage, sitting down. "But I'm going to trust your judgment." Miyage tasted a little of the soup. "Delicious! You have to introduce me to your friend someday."

"I'm glad you like it" said the girl, sitting down in front of her bowl. "I hope you enjoy dessert as much as the main dish. I've made it myself."

"Do you like confectionery? You really have a lot of secrets, Miss Yukimura. I'm hoping to know you better."

"That's why we have met there, Mr. Miyage. To know each other much better" answered the girl.

They talked about the hobbies of each one while they were eating the ramen. Surprisingly, the thin actress ended before the fat banker. When Miyage finished to eat, the young woman gran the bowl and take it to the small kitchen in the room.

"I'll bring your dessert right now, sir" said Akari, glancing at him. But she took her time to do it: a strawberry _parfait _for each one.

"I hope you like it, sir."

"I'm sure it will be delicious" politely answered the businessman.

He tasted the dessert, it hasn't any special taste, but definitely wasn't bad. It tasted as every normal _parfait. _Apparently, the actress was still a rookie in cooking. Miyage turned his eyes to her: she seemed very nervous.

"Is something wrong, dear?" he asked.

"Yes, um...I'd like to ask you something, sir."

"Ask whatever you want."

The young woman shifted in her seat, and then stood up and walked forward Miyage, sitting down in his lap. The banker was really astonished by the younger's actions. She brought close his lips to her companion's ear, and ask her question.

"The rumors that you are involved with the underworld, are true?"

The surprise caused the entrepreneur to stand up and pour all the _parfait _in the table. The actress fell headlong. Miyage grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stand up.

"Who the heck told you that, child?!" he yelled. The girl seemed truly frightened.

"I have friends who have connection with the underworld...some of them told me they were related to you... " she said, trembling. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Miyage left the girl on the floor, and walked to the window to take fresh air, turning back to the young actress.

"I must find those who spoke more than they must, I just can't ignore them…" said to myself. "Miss Yukimura, can you please not to talk about my connection with the underworld?"

"Don't worry, your secret will never revealed... " the voice of the young girl sounded very cold and quietly, but her words make the businessman be more relaxed. "And there won't be exit for you."

Furedori Miyage suddenly turned to hear the end of the phrase, finding that Akari Yukimura wasn't alone in the room. Next to her there was a man, slightly taller than the girl. He had blue eyes and long hair of the same colour, which lay down on his shoulders. The man wore a large brown coat, jeans and brown shoes. His androgynous face showed the most absolutely composure, and not betrayed the slightest hint of nervousness, despite he was in the same room as the richest fifth man in the world and Japan's most famous actress grabbing his arm. He smiled to Miyage.

"When…?" Miyage started to ask, but was disrupted by the intruder's words.

"It's been a long time, Mr. Miyage." said the man with an almost womanly, softly voice.

"You are…" stuttered the businessman. "The professional assassin...Kurohebi*!

"I'm glad to be remembered by you, sir. But in my defence, I have to say I'm not the only one professional assassin here" said, looking at the young girl hanging on his arm.

"Don't laugh at me, Nagisa" said Akari Yukimura, while puffed her cheeks to show her dissatisfaction. "Having to seduce this pig...this type of missions are more appropriate for Touka or Bitch-sensei." said, releasing Nagisa's arm and bringing her hands to her underdeveloped breasts.

"There were things that cannot be overcomed…" commented Nagisa, with a resignation face.

Miyage saw his chance to flee while his killers were talking randomly, ignoring him. Nevertheless, he fell down to the floor.

"It seems that the paralyzing poison Okuda and Muramatsu put in the food is already doing effect" said Nagisa.

Miyage tried to shout to alert his bodyguards, but was stopped by the person who had been his companion.

"Don't worry, probably Karma had already _take care_ of your bodyguards."

"You can't escape, Mr. Miyagi" said Kurohebi. "You were too much confident, coming here to have dinner in an assassin's house."

"Miss Yukimura, it's true that this man are saying? Are you really an assassin?"

"Fame is the best alibi, don't think, sir?" said the artist as answer. "By the way, my name right now is Kaede Kayano, not Akari Yukimura.

"What?" that was the only word the businessman could say.

"Stay calm, this won't hurt you." said Nagisa, slowly walking towards his target.

"No…" squealed the man. "I took measure, security was perfect. Nobody could kill me!"

The assassin known as Kurohebi extracted from under his raincoat an object very similar to a ballistic knife. He crouched in front of his target, and put the blade of the knife in the businessman's neck, right over his carotid artery.

"There aren't nothing impossible for the 3-E class" Nagisa Shiota whispered, finishing the assassination with a clean cut.

* * *

**Author notes: Kurohebi means "Black snake" in Japanese.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all people who have send me reviews! So, here is the second Chapter. Enjoy, please!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Reunion Time**

The man known as Kurohebi in the underworld was climbing a rather steep mountain with slow walk. As he walked down the road, he saw some animals that were considered dangerous in his childhood, stalking him between the shadows. But none of them attacked the man: maybe they didn't recognize him as an intruder, or maybe they were frightened by his bloodthirst.

Anyway, he reached the top of the mountain soon. There was the ramshackle building of Kunugigaoka High School E-Class waiting for him, as it had done everyday, years ago.

"How nostalgic…" he muttered at himself.

"Excuse me, beauty, did you get lost in the most isolated place in the world? " asked a flirty voice behind him. A voice Nagisa recognized immediately.

"Among all people, is the expert in woman who is mistaking me as a girl? You're getting older, Maehara" said the blue-haired boy without turning back.

"Give me a break, Nagisa. Aren't you able to catch jokes anymore?" answered Maehara, friendly putting his arm over his ex-classmate's shoulders. Hiroto Maehara, the E-Class playboy, had changed a lot in the last year. Now he had his orange hair slicked back, and a light beard was decorating his face. Nagisa reminded those celebrities who had a little beard to look more attractive. Knowing Maehara's attitude, that definitely wasn't a wrong choice.

The androgynous young man lightly smiled.

"But seriously, Nagisa" his friend began to talk. "How can you be 22 and look like a cute young girl more than a proper man?"

"If you knew how helpful was my appearance for my work…" said the shorter.

"I'm surprised you managed to fool anyone" said another voice that was approaching them from behind.

"Hey, Okajima!" happily greeted the orange haired boy. "Man, you are the same from before!"

Indeed, Taiga Okajima, the ex pervert number one in the E-Class hadn't changed in the last seven years. He maintained the same rugged features, the same crew cutted brown hair and the same eyebrows that he had when he was in third year in the building they were heading.

"Hey, don't laugh at me " jokingly complained the aforementioned. "I've grown, you know? Now my height is over six feet."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Maehara ignored him. "So, Okajima, have you already a girlfriend?"

"For your information, Mr. Holidays-Playboy, I've had more of twenty girlfriends in the last seven years" boasted Taiga.

The so-called "Mr. Holidays-Playboy" whistled in alleged admiration signal.

"And how long have you been with each?"

"He, he" Okajima laughed while passed one finger under his nose in pretended shame. "I've achieved to stay one month and a half with one of them!"

"Only one month and a half?" said Maehara, arching an eyebrow. "They broke with you for being a pervert?"

That last phrase, clearly a joke, suddenly seemed to sink all pride Okajima showed two seconds before.

"Maybe…" he muttered.

"Hum…" was all the ex-playboy could say as answer. Then he changed the subject. "And you, Nagisa?" said, looking at the blue-haired. "With your appearance, I'm sure you have been harassed by a pervert old man."

Okajima immediately recovered all his mind. If it was due to a genuine intention to take part in the chatter, or just hearing the word "pervert" nobody can say that.

"Ahem" he coughed to attract the attention. "As I said before, Nagisa can't trick anyone. Is more than obvious that he isn't a girl."

"Why are you saying that, Okajima?" Maehara was surprised.

"Can you stop talking about how I look, please?" Nagisa pleaded. His plea was ignored.

"I mean, he lacks a key factor that every woman has to be identified as such."

"What factor?" asked the orange-haired boy.

"The breasts. The breasts!" yelled the excited brown-haired. "Nagisa is flat as an ironing board, so it's impossible for him being mistaken as a girl."

Suddenly, Maehara and Okajima shook with a chill: a terrifying bloodthirst. They looked at Nagisa, thinking he was annoyed, but the androgynous young man pointed behind them with a finger.

Okajima suddenly turned back, only to be face to face with the worst and most evil monster he could imagine: a short young girl with long green hair, who wore a short dress, smiling at him. She had his arms crossed at his back which, combined with its low height, would have given to our favorite pervert a privileged view of her cleavage... if she had one.

"Ahahaha...how are you going, Kayano?" he stammered.

"O-ka-ji-maaaaa…" the young actress smiled.

The boy twitched.

"Yeah?" said him, forcing himself to smile.

"Can you repeat, please?"

"Ahahahaha...what do you mean, Kayano?" he tried hopelessly to escape unpunished.

"You know...about the girls and the breasts" said Kayano, with exaggerated tenderness. Okajima hesitated several seconds that elapsed as centuries.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" he screamed. "A yandere want to kill me!"

He ran to the top of the hill. Kayano puffed out his cheeks, like a quarrelsome child.

"He ran away" she groaned.

"Hey, Kayano, how about the life of the superstar?" asked Maehara with the will to start a conversation.

"So boring" Kayano moaned. "The filming are OK, but the interviews and press conferences are the worst. Also the paparazzi are following me everywhere I go. Do you know how hard is to have a secret life when the cameras are stalking you one day after another?"

The mere mention of the term "secret life" wiped out the boys' smiles, what surprised the girl.

"What happened?" asked her. "Don't tell me you're regretting the life we have."

"Well, you see…" Nagisa began to talk. "I'm not sure Koro-sensei wanted us to become professional killers after graduation."

"This isn't our main job, but we also have another choices…" Maehara wailed.

"The B knife, huh?" said Nagisa to anyone in particular, remembering the lesson his former teacher gave them. "After all the training we received, it was impossible to completely leave this world. Sincerely, I'm earning more money with murders than with my "real" job." said Nagisa, with a bitter laugh.

"We are only cleaning the trash in this world" upholded the green-haired girl, despite she wasn't very convinced. "Like that Miyage, making money with slave workers...and he was a dirty perverted old man. Did you see how he was looking at me, Nagisa?" said Kayano, hugging the boy's arm and shaking him.

"You seem a just married girls couple…" said Maehara.

"Don't joke" pleaded Kayano, separating from her best friend.

"Why did you say this in feminine?" cried Nagisa.

"We've arrived" said the tallest among them.

In front of the boys stood up an ancient and deteriorated building, the former building where they had spent their last senior year under the tutelage of an anthropomorphic octopus that could fly to Mach 20.

Nagisa gazed at the building for several minutes, feeling so nostalgic. Suddenly, a shiver went down his spine. That only meant one thing: danger. He turned back to catch with his hand a spherical object, which was heading to his head with a devilish speed.

Maehara whistled.

"Amazing! You've improved your reflexes, Nagisa."

Nagisa put his view in the object he just caught: a baseball ball.

"Guys!" they heard a voice from the base of the hill. "Are you OK? Anyone hurt?"

The voice's owner was fast to get where they were. He was a man of the same age, with short black hair and shining blue eyes. His right forearm was covered in bandages, and in his hand he carried a baseball glove.

"Sugino!" cried out Nagisa, greeting his best friend. "How are you going? I didn't see you since you went to the USA to play in professional leagues."

"Ha, ha, ha!" the young baseball player laughed. "Well, I'm quite well. I was so astonished when Mr. Karasuma called me to return to Japan. What happened?"

"Nobody knows" answered Maehara, frustrated. "I asked Isogai and Okano, but none of them knew anything. Not even Megu."

Kayano couldn't hold a soft laugh.

"Why are you grinning, Kayano? Maybe you know anything?"

"Who knows…" said her. "What do you say, Nagisa? Must we tell them?"

Nagisa hesitated for a moment, but then he felt a hand in his head. He looked to his friend, only to see another hand over her head.

"No, no, no" said a voice behind them. "Mr. Karasuma warned us to keep the secret until he explain everything to us. We cannot say a word."

"Duh, you really are a killjoy, Karma" moaned the actress. Nagisa looked up to encounter the sharp yellow look of his friend and neighbour Karma Akabane, who hadn't removed his hands of their heads yet.

"What about get in? Mr. Karasuma may be irritated."

The five friends got into the school. Once in the 3-E class, they noticed they were the last to come: each of his former classmates was sitting on his/her former desk. Nagisa went to his seat with Kayano, Sugino and Maehara, while Karma walked to his, in the last row.

Immediately after take seat, they heard the door opening. However, the person who got into the classroom wasn't his former P.E. teacher, but an old Caucasian man who was wearing a raincoat.

"Mr. Lovro…" Mimura whispered from his second row seat.

"Where is professor Karasuma!?" yelled Kurahashi, a little annoyed.

"Because his work with the Ministry of Defence, Karasuma can't be with us today. Therefore, the Government sent me here to tell you why you have gathered here.

"What's going on, ?" asked Karma from his seat.

"Not . From now on I'm Commander Lovro of the Team 3-E."

"Team 3-E?" asked Terasaka. He seemed annoyed. "You will make us to take part in a sport tournament, or something like that?"

The former assassin creepily smiled at them.

"I think you are aware of why all of you are here. But, before I forget...Nagisa, is Furedori Miyagi officially deceased?"

More than a half of the people in the classroom were surprised to hear the name of the richest fifth man in the world.

"It depends to the sense…" answered the blue haired boy, with calm. "If you mean if I confirmed his death, then yes, he's officially deceased. If you mean if the press already knows… Karma, please answer him."

"Nope" said the redhead with a rogue smile. "Recently, the amount of documents to sign and the waiting time to have a meeting with Miyage or with anybody of his environment has highly increased." And nobody, not even the Government functionaries, know the reason."

"OK then, the longer they take to find it, the better for us." said the recently proclaimed Commander. "I suppose the moment to tell you why are you here. Recently, some Government's important people and in the underworld had been attacked and killed in mysterious circumstances. Since these events are taking place in all the world, we have the theory that those are doing this were the members of a group that operates in a large scale. Their motives are unknown, and their _modus operandi _are so different, so we think they can count with a huge number of hitmen.

"And what do they expect us to do?" asked Isogai.

"I was contacted by the Japanese Government to form a hitmen team that could confront this menace. The first I asked were full-talented assassins, like your former English teacher, Red Eye, and even Gastro, Grim and Smog. I've even tried to release Takaoka from jail, if he wanted to help us."

All the people in the classroom shrugged to hear the last name pronounced by the Caucasian.

"But all the people I asked, gave me the same answer…"

"What?" asked Nakamura.

"If you want teamwork, ask to the octopus' brats." said Lovro.

"Wait...do you want us to confront an unknown criminal organization!?" yelled Fuwa.

"I don't think we could even facing them." negotiated Sugaya. "We barely trained since we left Kunugigaoka."

A loud laugh could be heard from the bottom of the classroom.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Karma burst in laugh. "Please, guys, Mr. Lovro is a hitman commander. He knows the identities and how to contact with all the assassins on this world! Did you really think there is something about us he doesn't know?

Some of them seemed embarrassed, but almost all of the class remained impassive at Karma's words.

"Well said, Akabane. I'm aware of all your "adventures" in the underworld, and also your achievements." -Lovro pulled out a sheet from his briefcase. The classroom resigned to hear what the former hitman had to tell them. "I think you are a little inexperienced, but since all the world had reccomended you… I'll take assistance."

"We aren't students, you don't need to take assistance."

Lovro lightly smiled, sarcastically, and proceed to read the sheet.

"First, the man who killed twenty targets only with his hands, and whose assassinations are always concealed. "Red Shadow" Karma Akabane.

"Here" laughed the boy from his chair.

"The one born to lead who put under his command ten hitmen with his charisma, knowledge of the ground and leadership, succeeding on carry out some infiltration and assassination operations. "Master" Yuuma Isogai.

"Here" answer the _ikemen. _

"The world-known photographer who has obtained photos of the prettiest models… and the most influential people in underworld. Using the blackmail as weapon, he succeeded in discover the darkest secrets of the most important mafia in this planet. Known as "The Contact", Taiga Okajima.

"Here!" answer the young boy, embarrassed and self-confident.

"The captain of the Japanese National Team of rhythmic gymnastics, those in the underworld is known by all their hard assassinations, achieved without external aid. The team leader only needs ten minutes and a knife to infiltrate in a high security prison, kill his governor and flee out without be caught. "The Equilibrist", Hinata Okano.

"Yes!" answered the girl.

"The Chemistry genius who has developed fifty-two new poisons, and only she knows how to make them. "Princess Scorpion", Manami Okuda.

"H-here" said the girl, shyly.

"The woman who holds the record of works finished in the shortest time in Japan's underworld. It is said that she can do anything, adapting to any situation and developing a plan. "Mimetic Butterfly", Megu Kataoka.

"Here" said the former class president.

"The idol of the moment, both in the world as the underworld. Rumors say that his bloodthirst can make people fear at the distance.. His nickname was the same she used to infiltrate in a certain high school class and murder certain teacher. "Kaede Kayano", whose real name is Akari Yukimura.

"Kayano is enough…" explained the girl.

"The beauty who has charmed dozens of targets, which haven't survived long after meeting her. With an special talent to change his external appearance and hide between the people,, it said that she takes every work with a different look. "Faceless Madonna". Yukiko Kanzaki.

"That nickname is so embarrassing" Kanzaki blushed, hiding behind her desk.

"The Chief of National Police Agency, which is rumored that he arrives to the crime scenes before his subordinates. Only a few people know he has been responsible for cleaning the garbage of the country, killing a lot of corrupted politicians who had starred numerous cases of fraud and money laundering. In the underworld he's called "The Hidden Face of Justice", the Commissioner Masayoshi Kimura.

"Here" answered the green-haired boy.

"After obtaining her PhD in Biology, she moved to Europe, where learned from the hand of a famous Italian hitman the secrets of the biological assassination, using insects carriers of many deadly diseases. "The Queen Wasp", Hinano Kurahashi.

"I only wanted to see professor Karasuma…" sobbed the girl being hugged by Kimura, who seemed happy and disappointed at once.

Lovro coughed to attract the attention, and then he continued. A slightly crooked smile appeared in his face to see the next name.

"The youngest assassin in the Top 10 of the best hitmen in History,standing 3rd, being exceeded by the two "Gods of Death". The main candidate to gain that nickname, "Black Snake", Nagisa Shiota.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Analyze Time**

To Ryuunosuke Chiba, aim a person with a shotgun was an action as natural as eating the breakfast in the morning. During his professional life, he never failed one target. Never.

So he doesn't understand actions like feeling proud to make a headshot in a videogame or pump a friend in a paintball game. Properly shoot a gun was a ruthless art for which it is required calm mind and cold blood. And talent. Tons of talent.

When he was studying in Koro-sensei's class, his classmates asked him things like "How can you hit the center of the target?" or "How can you see with that hair covering your eyes?" These were stupid questions to him. He was able to hit the target because it can't move to Mach 20 like his teacher. And obviously, the fringe was blocking his visual capacity. But he doesn't need to see.

Since Chiba was only a child, he was forced to hide his eyes behind his hair. His kindergarten classmates and his relatives always felt fear in those eyes. When they believed he wasn't hearing, his parents talked about his cold look. They say he had the eyes of a murder, and even then he was too young to understand, now he begin to perceive it.

Why?

Because in the deepest of his classmates' eyes he could feel the same terrifying aura from which all the people accused him in his childhood. Under their moral shields and happiness' masks, inside them was boiling a bloodthirst which only the most expert assassins trained with monsters, as they were, could have.

But the bloodthirst of 3-E wasn't simple and crude, like as psychopaths or serial assassins. Theirs was controlled: they could use it to frighten anybody who stood in their way, and hide it to avoid being detected while an assassination. It was this ability that marked them as killing professionals.

And they could never get rid of that mark.

"You seem meditative, Chiba-kun. Something happened?" asked his eternal companion, Rinka Hayami, whom he had never separated, not even after they left Kunugigaoka. "You must keep your mind active, the target is about to come."

As said by the red-haired girl, their training target appeared soon. Ryouma Terasaka was big when he was 15, but now, at 22, he became a titan. The disproportionate agglomeration of muscles that was making his body, synchronized with his bicolor hair and his tanned skin, made him look like the leader of a New York gang. His little green eyes scoured every corner of the forest in search of anything or anyone who could be a menace. Feeling free of danger, the green-eyed young man relaxed his body and sat down, leaning in a rock.

"Damn…" he muttered to himself. "What's the meaning of fight between us right now? We don't need this training."

"Now is our choice" whispered Rinka, next to Chiba.

"Wrong" said a mumbling voice, coming from his mobile phone. The Autonomous Thinking Fixed Artillery, better known as Ritsu, was barely changed his look in the last years, due to she was a digital image in a screen. Even so, the pink-haired girl had changed her figure so it was not so different from their classmates. Now he has a young woman about twenty years old, with pink hair and blue eyes filling the screen of the mobile phone. If he were Takebayashi, sure he'll be excited to have "Ritsu 2.0" in his smartphone. But the otaku was in the opposite team during the training.

"What should we do, Ritsu?" asked Hayami, also whispering.

"Well, if you move thirty degrees in opposite directions without make any noise, the chances of Terasaka realizing your presence will be lowered in 87%. Actually is your best option you have if you want to hit the target" explained the IA. "¡Good luck!"

Ritsu vanished from the screen, and the sniper stucked it in his pocket. Both youngsters looked at each other, and in a silent agreement, they moved like shadows until being located in their assigned places. Rinka had become an authentic stealth machine. The girl who had the best aim in 3-E became someone able to hide anywhere and shoot from any location. Because of that she was called "The Bat".

But not only his skills were higher, she also had grown, both physically and mentally. Before serious and introverted _tsundere, _she became a professional beautiful assassin. She used to wear dark or camouflage clothes that emphasized her slim figure. Or maybe it was what Chiba thought, accustomed as he was to see her that way. And he also changed. He wasn't ashamed to show his eyes as he did when he was young, so he had altered his fringe so one of them was visible; a sharp brown eye which had gained the respect of all hitmen, men or women, that he had crossed in his assassin career. "When he put the eye, he put the bullet" they used to say about him. For that and many other reasons, the nickname "Death God's Eye" was given to him.

The Bat and the Death God's Eye, always working together, to the point to gain the nickname of "Couple of Hawks". Since his stay in Class E, they were always together, in study, in work, in love… always together. So there were a perfect team. So there were unbeatable.

And now was the time to show it to the rest of the class.

Grabbing his loyal gun, a Dragunov sniper rifle, he layed down on the grass, aiming his ex-classmate. Terasaka seemed relaxed; he didn't realized their movements. He glanced at Rinka. She was in position too, and was looking at him, waiting for his signal.

And so they did.

The anti-Korosensei bullets, ineffective against humans, flew out perfectly synchronized. They were to hit the target with no doubt.

At least, that was what Chiba thought.

"Nice try" Terasaka scoffed, who had used two stones to protect himself to be shooted. "Do you think you are the only ones who have improved your skills? Don't make me laugh."

The black-haired stood up.

"The bullets we used agains the octopus make more noise than normal bullets. I only had to sit down and hear" he explained. "Do you think I am the same idiot that seven years ago, right? You are mistaken. See you, fools. "

After saying that, Terasaka got his hands into his pockets and began to walk up to the hill. That confused both gunners.

"Why he…?" asked Chiba, but he received the answer before he hoped. A noise similar to a vehicle moving over the leaves, alerted him. There was something behind him.

He suddenly turned, only to find a small tank which was aiming him with its cannon. Chiba glanced at his companion, searching for help. But she was in the same situation.

"Thanks for distract them while I was sending my drones, Terasaka" said Itona through the walkie-talkie. "Karma has already take care of Sugaya and Mimura, and Megu has achieved to beat Isogai. Takebayashi's explosive trap caught Kayano defenceless, and she is K.O. Also, while you were with Chiba and Hayami, I've managed to deactivate Ritsu. I send Muramatsu to break his bracelet. If nothing happens to him, we can say the rival has lost seven people; half of them."

"And what about our side?" asked Terasaka. "How many losses we had?"

"Let me see… Megu was stabbed on back with Nakamura after the defeat of Isogai, and when Yada went to help her, Kanzaki has ambushed her and Yada was defeated. Also we lost Hazama, and Yoshida's speciality is chasing and high speed tracking, so it was logical for him to be defeated in a forest. In the other side, Okano caught Kimura while he was chasing Fuwa, so actually we have numerical superiority about nine against se-" Itona cut off his explain by a moment. He just received another call. "Forget what I said, someone took Muramatsu's bracelet before he could break Ritsu's. It's a tie, eight against eight.

"Who are our available combat force?"

"Besides you and me, we have Karma, Okajima, Okuda, Sugino, Takebayashi and Kurahashi. The enemy has Okano, Kanzaki, Nagisa, Nakamura, Hara, Fuwa, Maehara and Ritsu, but Ritsu can be easily removed because she is inactive."

"Well, what should I do?" asked Terasaka.

"Ritsu's state give us the advantage, and this can be decisive. We need to defeat her as fast as possible. Probably they've assigned someone strong to protect her until she wakes up, so we need your strength."

"Roger that" agreed the boy. "In the building, right?"

Ryoma went back to the classroom without any setback. In the last row of seats, Ritsu's main body was "sleeping" and her screen was off. The bracelet was tied up at one of the sides.

The game they were playing was easy. The class was divided in two teams, with fourteen members in each, randomly chosen. All of them had a bracelet made of easy-to-break materials. When the time runs out, the team which have more bracelets will be the winner.

Why have they to do that? He doesn't know.

After taking assistance, Lovro had given the bracelets to them and had divided the class in two groups. Then he had explained the rules and dropped them in the ground of Old Kunugigaoka to fight among them. They didn't explain any reason to do it. He had ordered them and they had obeyed, following his instinct.

An hour and a half was passed, and both teams were reduced in a half. Isogai was already out, so beating Ritsu, who was the main strategical mind in the rival team, was a priority for Terasaka's group. But for sure there were one or two people watching the cybernetic being, waiting to her wake up. But when Terasaka arrived to 3-E, the class was empty.

Permanently with his guard up, he slowly approached to the machine, ready for grab the bracelet. It seemed easy, but there was something that made the young hitman to hesitate. He felt that the classroom was surrounded by an incredibly intense bloodthirst a so huge killing intention that made this hair to crawl. Intensively shivering, Terasaka walked up to his goal. Being next to the Artillery Unit, he relaxed, and rose his hand to take the bracelet in the left corner. The boy sighed.

It was over. Now they would have the advantage. Or maybe not?

Before closing his fingers around the bracelet, Terasaka's instinct caused him to guard up. An intense shiver pierced his spine. That only mean one thing: DANGER!

A blue spot emerged with breakneck speed from behind the sleeping Ritsu. A knife quickly pounced on him, heading to his right arm. The feeling that Ryoma had in this moment was terrifying. He felt as a defenceless little animal, trapped in the body of a huge snake, about to be eaten. He only meet a few people who were being able to create that type of sensation. And only one of them had blue hair.

"Nagisa."

Being impossible to escape his attacker in less than a second, Terasaka closed his hand around the bracelet and dropped backwards, tearing up the bracelet from his hook. But the Black Snake's knife, hit his target. Terasaka's bracelet had shattered.

After that tense moment, a loud trumpet noise sounded in his headphone. Then the voice of Lovro said:

"Time is up, guys. The final result is a tie, seven to seven. Well done."

"So it's a tie, huh?" Terasaka smiled, but feeling a little disappointed. "I was excited about win…"

His complaints were interrupted by a little and soft hand. The ex-bully glanced up. Nagisa Shiota was giving him a hand, smiling. The black-haired sighed and stood up being helped by his friend.

"Guys, your results have been really outstanding. While the game, we have analyzed all of you and, valuing your individual abilities and your capacity of work in team, we concluded that you will be perfectly capable to take your assigned mission.

All the ex-students were hearing Lovro's words.

"If there was anyone who wants to give up, then is free to do it. But must be right now. Once the mission begin, there will be no regret."

Nobody said anything. The Russian smiled.

"As expected of you" he said. "Now let me introduce you the main investor of this operation, as well as the person who was the more interested in have you to join again, providing us with an operations infrastructure and livelihood."

Lovro looked at the door and rose his voice tone.

"Come in, please."

The door opened, and a man about 40 get into the classroom. His brown hair was perfectly combed, and his crimson eyes were looking the Team 3-E with a mesmerizing look. Dressed in a maroon suit, he walked with safe passage, almost dominant, and the hands behind his back. He seemed the personification of elegance and distinction.

But for all the people in the class, he was the personification of fear.

"Welcome back, Class E students "greeted Gakuho Asano. "Nice to meet you again."


End file.
